


I Love You But

by kugure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: “I love you, but… will you still love me no matter what happens?”
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	I Love You But

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabakunoghee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/gifts).



> Giveaway short-fic for Kak Ghee!

“I love you,” Tony paused.

Stephen looked up from his morning paper at his husband. “But?” he asked, because he sensed a ‘but’ in that declaration somewhere.

“There is no but in there! I love you! That’s all.”

Stephen gave Tony an unimpressed look, the one he was really sure would crack him up in a few seconds, and true, Tony groaned as he sat down in front of him. And also managed to steal his coffee while doing so.

“I love you, but… will you still love me no matter what happens?”

Stephen folded the papers and leveled Tony with another _look_ as a response, in addition of, “Depends on what _happened_ , Anthony?”

Tony actually held his ground for a moment, and Stephen was a little impressed, until Tony groaned again and buried his face in his oily palms. Looked like he just got out from his workshop.

“Iaccindetalyflushedyourtimestoneintothetoilet.”

Stephen blinked. “You _what_?”

“You heard what I did, babe.”

“Yes, that I did,” Stephen said. “That’s why I’m asking you now, what the bloody hell happened that cause you flushed my _time stone_ into the toilet?” Stephen had stood up from his seat and slowly walked towards Tony, who quickly tried to run away but staggered and tripped on his own feet.

“Accident happened! I just–wanna study the mechanism because it’s the only remaining stone in our timeline and–uh–I’ll get it back!” And before Stephen got to say anything, Tony had dashed towards the exit and disappeared.

Pepper appeared a moment later with a tablet in her hand. “I can get you divorce paper, you know,” she said, grabbing a coffee.

Stephen sat himself down and reopened his papers. “That’s probably necessary,” he said, and felt Pepper raised her eyebrows at him, clearly didn’t expect him to respond so seriously. Stephen smiled a little. “He will be so mad after all when he has gone through all the effort to get the stone back and realize that it’s a fake.”

“Oh.”

“I keep the real one in another dimension that can only be entered by me.”

Peppers laughed and had to wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. “Oh my God this is _the best_. You two seriously so perfect for each other. I gotta record Tony’s dumb effort then. _Oh my God_. See you later, Stephen, I’m gonna taunt Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://kugure.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kugure801?s=09).


End file.
